


hush now, baby, i'll give you what you need

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bratty Bucky Barnes, Clint gives Bucky what he needs, Dom Clint Barton, Dom/sub, Gags, Kinktober, M/M, Sub Bucky Barnes, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky's being very bratty, and it pushes Clint's buttons (in the best possible way), so he gives his baby exactly what he needs.





	hush now, baby, i'll give you what you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceluna/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 04 - Gags. enjoy, lovely! sorry for the lateness!

**Clint**

“You’re bossy today,” Clint says, grunting as Bucky slams him into a wall and bites at the tendon in his neck. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” Bucky growls, fumbling with Clint’s pants. He growls in frustration when he can’t get them open, switching to trying to get his own pants open. 

“Hey,” Clint says gently, trapping Bucky’s hands in his and stopping his fumbling, “What’s up?”

Bucky huffs petulantly. “What, I can’t just want to get fucked?”

“Hm,” Clint says, tightening his grip on Bucky’s hand when he tries to wriggle away, “Colour?”

“Green,” Bucky says after a moment of hesitation. 

“Safeword?”

“Jersey,” Bucky says, more confidently this time. The display of trust blows Clint away - Bucky doesn’t even know what he has planned, but he’s willing to try it out.

“Okay,” Clint says, and then, “Hold this for me, would you?” He strips off his shirt and brings it up to Bucky’s mouth, tapping his bottom lip gently. Bucky opens his mouth obediently and Clint feeds his shirt into it, patting Bucky on the cheek gently once he’s done. “Brats don’t get to talk, not tonight,” he says. Bucky makes an offended noise, muffled through the gag, and Clint grins, pleased with himself.

He leads Bucky towards their bedroom and shoves him onto the bed, smirking when Bucky glares at him. “Strip.”

“Mmph,” Bucky grunts defiantly. Clint raises an eyebrow, standing with his feet apart and arms crossed. Bucky rolls his eyes and petulantly yanks off his clothes, tossing them in a pile on the floor. He raises an eyebrow back at Clint.

Clint says nothing, just remains standing with his arms crossed, and eventually, Bucky rolls his eyes and stomps over to his clothes, putting them in the laundry hamper and then throwing himself back on the bed. Clint turns around to take off his pants and put them in the hamper, and when he turns and faces the bed again, he’s met with Bucky stroking his dick and glaring defiantly. “You’re really asking for it tonight, aren’t you?” Clint says in surprise.

Bucky’s not normally this defiant, but Clint can’t say it’s not pushing some of his buttons. Part of him wants to flip Bucky over and spank him until he cries and goes all soft and sweet like he normally does, but another, bigger part of Clint wants to find out what’s made Bucky like this and kill it. Violently.

“It’s okay, I’ll give you what you need,” Clint says, climbing onto the bed and pulling Bucky’s hand away from his dick. He takes Bucky’s other hand and pins them above his head, kneels with his knees pinning Bucky’s thighs together, then leans down and plants a soft kiss on Bucky’s neck. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” He says, not expecting an answer. 

As expected, Bucky makes a noise and a half-hearted attempt to escape Clint’s grip, but stops when Clint tightens his hand. “Mmmm,” he insists.

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that,” Clint says teasingly, and then he bites down on Bucky’s nipple none too gently, relishing in the noise it gets him - half-squeak, half-moan, all indignation. It makes Clint snort, so he does it again on Bucky’s other nipple. The sound Bucky makes is more moan than squeak, and Clint grins to himself. When he pulls away, Bucky whines and arches his chest out. “I said I’d give you what you need, baby,” Clint says, admonishing, but he reaches down and tweaks Bucky’s nipple roughly anyway. 

“Mmmph!” Bucky moans. 

“Yeah, look at you,” Clint coos, “My little painslut, so needy.” Bucky actually shudders when Clint calls him a painslut, eyes fluttering closed before he remembers that he’s supposed to be bratty, and then they fly open again and he glares.

“Mm-mm,” he protests. 

Clint raises an eyebrow. “What’s that? You’re _ not _ a painslut? Then how do you explain this?” He flicks the tip of Bucky’s dick with his index finger and Bucky whimpers, a fresh blob of pre-come oozing out of his slit. Clint flicks it again, just to make his point, then looks back up at Bucky’s glaring face, made less effective by the half-glazed look in his eyes. 

Bucky whines at him, tilting his hips up toward Clint. Clint laughs. “Practically begging for it,” he murmurs. He’s pretty much talking to himself now, what with Bucky having checked out for the night, but there’s always the chance that something will penetrate the fog of pleasure clouding Bucky’s mind.

“Hnnnnnng,” Bucky groans when Clint wraps a hand around his dick. It’s awkward, because his other hand is still keeping Bucky’s arms pinned above his head, but Clint makes do. He knows that some nights Bucky needs to feel pinned down, and Clint’s happy to oblige. 

“There you go,” he says softly when Bucky keens into his shirt and tries to thrust up into his hand. “There’s my sweet boy.” He tightens his grip a fraction and starts to stroke, far too slowly for Bucky to get off, and the only thing Bucky can do is feel it because he’s almost completely unable to move with the way Clint is positioned. He moans again as Clint uses his own pre-come to smooth the glide of his hand, breath hitching when Clint leans down and kisses him over the gag. 

“Nnnn,” he says, or tries to say, through the gag, eyes fluttering open. “Mmmmm.”

“What’s that, Buck?” Clint says sweetly. “You mean you can’t get off from this?” He twists his wrist on the upstroke and Bucky’s answering growl is cut off by his moan. “What do you say if you want me to go faster, baby?” Clint says, enjoying himself thoroughly.

“Mmmmm,” Bucky tries, and when Clint changes nothing, “Hmmmm?”

“That’s right,” Clint says, “You say please.” He speeds up his hand on the next stroke and Bucky arches the best he can into Clint’s grip, moaning muffled behind the gag. “You’re so gorgeous when you let yourself fall apart for me, baby,” Clint says, speaking almost directly into Bucky’s ear. “I love you so much,” he says, and Bucky comes with a gasp and a groan, arching into Clint’s grip.

Clint strokes him through it, only stopping once Bucky taps twice on his wrist, then he gently removes the gag from Bucky’s mouth and releases his hands, rubbing at his shoulders to get rid of any stiffness. “Thank you,” Bucky says hoarsely, rubbing at the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“I said I’d give you what you need, didn’t I?” Clint says softly, letting Bucky crawl into his arms and bury his face in Clint’s neck.

“You always do,” Bucky says blearily before falling asleep like that, cradled in Clint’s arms on his lap. Clint doesn’t mind. Bucky needs this, and as stated, Clint will always give Bucky what he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](twitter.com/candycanedarcy)


End file.
